


A Heartbeat at my Feet

by musiquetta



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Offscreen Animal Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiquetta/pseuds/musiquetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull, Dorian and various animals throughout the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heartbeat at my Feet

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from an Adoribull Sunday Prompt that I completely forgot because Life is Hell.
> 
> I blame this entire thing on that one Parks and Rec episode. Yes, that one. Bull + small animals 2k4ever
> 
> The title is from a quote by Edith Wharton.

The Iron Bull always had a weak spot for anything tiny with fur and paws. Considering his own size, nearly every furry creature with paws qualified as _tiny_. Therefore the events of the third day of Umbralis in the year 65 Dragon should not have come as a surprise to Magister Dorian Pavus, leading force of the magisterium's ever growing _lucerni_ party.

In a small villa near the Nevarran border, where Dorian sought shelter in the arms of a retired Tal-Vashoth mercenary, after especially tedious Senate discussions, this story ends. But it began in a small mountain village, in the freezing cold.

* * *

Dorian cursed under his breath, shuffling along the deep-frozen ground. His toes stubbed against every single bump in the path in front of him and the hostile glances wore on his carefully crafted nonchalance. When he had signed onto the Inquisition, he had not expected any comforts – but Andraste's tits, would it hurt if he had been just slightly wrong about that?

Among the newest recruits of the Inquisition – beside himself that was – was also a mercenary group called the Charger's, led by one massive Qunari towering above everyone in Haven. The Herald did not seem to share Dorian's reservations, but still the mage remained wary of the other man. Of all the mad things Dorian had seen over the past few days, that merry band of misfits still stood out as oddities. But only because he didn't know that stranger things were yet to come – in the years ahead and also when he walked past the tavern, where he saw said Qunari, leader of the Chargers, kneeling next to some shrubs _cooing_. Now, he didn’t know a whole lot about Qunari beyond Tevinter propaganda, but he was fairly certain such behavior could be counted as … strange. For any man but especially for one so brutish.

The Iron Bull was kneeling, one of his giant hands stretched out to something curled up between the bushes. A broad smile spread on the Iron Bull’s scarred lips as small paws tentatively stretched out of their hiding place, treading carefully on large gray fingers.

Dorian slowed down his step lingering just a few feet away, pretending to read a note nailed to the wall of the tavern. He glanced over, spotting something small and furry, hesitantly stretching out its paws towards him. Part of him fell back onto those sordid horror stories about the Qunari as he tried to come up with a tale that did not include a hulking beast of a man that was _just_ irrationally fond of cats.

The Qunari easily swooped the cat up in one hand, gently cradling it against his chest, shielding it from the harsh winds breezing past them.

»Chief, don’t you have an image to keep as a bloodthirsty war machine?« the only other ‘Vint for miles around cackled, slapping a gauntleted hand against the Iron Bull’s massive shoulder.

»Ah, Krem, I’ll carry this little guy and use my free hand to beat your ass down any day.« the Qunari laughed, punching Krem's arm playfully, sending the man staggering before pulling him into his side.

»Better not though,« a blonde elf laughed, getting up on her toes to pet the cat. »You'd only get her all dirty and it’s a pain to get blood out of fur – I speak from experience.«

They all laughed and paraded past Dorian, barely acknowledging him, with the cat still gently cradled against the Iron Bull’s bare chest. Dorian stood there his eyes lingering on them for a good long while. He swallowed heavily around the feeling of just not belonging here at all.

* * *

It took time and banter to dispel most reservations Dorian had about the Iron Bull. Weeks later, they were at a truce-like point of almost entirely good-natured teasing. Dorian's opinion of the Qun did not change, of course. But the Iron Bull was a force to be reckoned with, charme-wise as well as on the battlefield. On top of that he was one hell of a drinking companion. It seemed impossible not to like him. A small voice in the back of Dorian’s brain told him that was part of the spy training, but even that last bit of doubt grew smaller by the day.

Besides, most of the things Bull said and did could hardly be brought into accordance with the Qun. Which, of course, could also be spy training. He could drive himself mad thinking about these things but at the end of the day, he trusted the Inquisitor.

They were currently moving through the Hinterlands, on their way back to camp. Bull held up a hand as they wandered through the forest, on the way back to camp after fighting Red Templars all morning.

»You hear that?« Bull mumbled, ears slightly twitching.

»None of us got that freaky hearing of yours, Tiny,« Varric commented.

»Enemies about?« Dorian asked, one hand already gripping his staff.

»Nah, that’s not it. Wait here a moment.« Bull treaded down the steep slope beside the road with unsuspecting grace. Walking towards a small rock formation, he barely made a sound. It never failed to amaze Dorian how soundless he could move through the trickiest terrain, for all his size and weight. Were it not for his hulking form, he could easily disappear completely.

The Bull stopped a few paces ahead, fumbling with his pack. Dorian and Varric exchanged glances, especially when Bull pulled forth a bit of dired meat – leftovers from yesterday – and chucked them towards the rocks.

Something moved.

Dorian drew closer to the edge of the slope, unable to bear his own curiosity a moment longer. He saw rusty armor glinting in the sun, accompanied by loud sniffing. Then he could hear the low whining, as the mabari took a step forward, limping. Bull sat in front of it, unmoving, patiently waiting.

The dog ate the meat, his leg hanging at his side at a weird angle, dark blood clotting his fur.

Bull tentatively stretched out a hand. The dog snarled, and Dorian winced, but Bull easily avoided the attack, threw in another piece of meat.

Dorian's feet slowly carried him down the hill, fascinated with the proceedings. Bull held up a hand when he got close.  
  
»Stay back a little, we cant back her up against the wall.« Bull said, his voice deep and calm. Dorian purposefully ignored the way the deep rich sound made his insides warm in an entirely too pleasant way.

»What’s wrong with her?« Dorian asked quietly.

»Hurt her, leg poor thing. Probably an arrow wound. She looks starved, too. She must have been out here a while.« The Qunari fearlessly extended his hand another time. The mabari still growled, but let Bull touch her.

»Hmm, good girl,« Bull said, stroking along her sides. »C'mere and we'll have you right as rain in no time.« The dog seemed to react to Bull's words, edging forward with her mangled leg.

»What are you going to do with her?« Dorian asked.

»I can probably drop her off with that farmer back there. He was talking about getting one since the wolves have been tearing into his herd. She cant fight anymore but she can still bark. She'll be great at scaring off wolves in the night, won't you, girl?« Bull cooed and the mabari barked, ears perking up. Bull smiled and stroked her neck. The dog immediately started licking Bull's palm.

»Do you think she'll let me heal her?« Dorian said. Bull threw him a unknowable look. He laid his hand against her back and nodded towards Dorian, urging him to go on. Dorian slowly gripped his staff, drawing on his magic.

The dog jerked as the first swell of magic hit him, but the he relaxed into Bull's arms and let Dorian's admittedly limited spirit magic take some of the pain away.

»That should undo the worst damage.« Dorian muttered. Bull looked at him with his one, unbearably piercing eye, giving him a strange little smile.

»Thank you,« he said. Dorian felt the stupid smile creep onto his face, along with a really uncalled for blush – and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. His only blessing was Bull being busy carefully scooping the mabari up in his arms. His size made the dangerous war beast seem almost fragile as he made his way over to the road to a grinning Varric, cooing at the beast the entire way.

No, Bull was definitely not a man that was easily quantified in any way.

* * *

Months after that, they've changed so much Dorian barely recognizes them. When he'd first called the Iron Bull _amatus_ it had been so easy. And despite the dread roaring to life in his chest moments after he realized what he'd done, everything had worked out perfectly, because Bull had just smiled and kissed him.  
Maker, Dorian had missed him while he was traveling with the Inquisitor.

  
The road had been hard on them – all weather extremes had found them on their way. Dorian was ready to crawl into his bed and just enjoy to not be constantly wet or boiling. or drowning in the undead, which in the charming lands of Ferelden also seemed to be in season right now.

He led his horse over to the stables, giving his trusted mare over to one of the stable boys.

High-pitched meowing drew him the last few feet into Blackwall’s barn. But it wasn't the bearded, dullwitted Warden that he found there, but instead the Iron Bull, seated on a ball of hay, his hands filled with tiny crawling fur balls.

»Kadan,« Bull called out, when he finally noticed Dorian. »baby cats!«

Dorian smiled, forgetting the troubles of the road and even the fact that he stepped into nug shit about a mile back. If the Iron Bull smiled at him like that, any day would be a good day. Andraste's tits, he was in too deep.

»You're not keeping them,« Dorian sighed.

»Aww, look at their little faces Kadan, and say that again.« Bull cooed and nearly shoved the furry little bastards into Dorian's face. Dorian fought down the tell-tale itching of a sneeze and fought it down. Dorian Pavus did not do such undignified things as sneeze.

But the constipated look of the mage's face told Bull everything he needed to know. He gave Dorian a shit-eating grin but mercifully put down the kittens.

»How about I get out of these fur-ridden clothes and say hi to you properly.«

Dorian huffed, blinking against the tears the little beasts brought to his eyes. »That's the first good idea you had today.« he huffed – and sneezed before he could stop it. It barely hurt his pride when Bull broke out into hearty laughter.

* * *

In another time, in a place much different from Skyhold, the Iron Bull's love for animals became one of Dorian's most favorite things about the Tal-Vashoth, adding onto an ever growing lists of reasons he loved the man.

Dorian had been captive for nigh on two weeks when the days first started to blur in his mind. Little light came into the little room, just enough to suspect the sun setting or rising. He felt resignation gnawing at his insides, spending day-in day-out pacing in front of the threadbare little cottage, glaring at the walled-off windows, cursing the lack of Fade clinging to him.

It was a proud Tevinter tradition to render mages unable to use their magic, and on a theoretical level, Dorian knew all about it, but he couldn't do a damn thing about it. His hand reached towards his neck, to his sternum where usually an inconspicuous crystal dangled – which they had taken from him, just like his triumph of finally declaring laws granting personhood to slaves, therefore criminalizing their master's abusive treatment.

His disappearance and possible death would set them back years. Everyone would be sufficiently scared. If they could touch Magister Pavus, no one was safe.

As soon as he thought it, he shook his head. He was not going to die, to disappear. He wouldn't do these terror mongers the favor of going quietly.

He hoped Mae was safe. He had been on his way to meet her, when he'd been ambushed. Who was to say they hadn't taken her as well? Maybe she was with him in this dank prison. He put a hand against the rough stonewall, wondering if maybe he wasn't alone in this.

There was an odd comfort in the thought. A rumble went through the wall. Dorian's heartbeat immediately spiked.

Another dull noise shook the wall. Dorian snatched his hand away from the stone, backing away from the door, clenching his fists against the sheer helplessness he felt surging through his bones. He picked up the wooden spoon from his meager food. It wouldn't do him much good, but it was a matter of principle.

Scratches sounded against the thick metal of the cell door, loud barks followed soon after., and a dog barked. His mind immediately went to a more feral period of Tevinter, when wild animals were used to claw apart enemies of the state in public spectacles. He felt a surge of panic.

A key turned in the door and Dorian braced himself. Large paws forced themselves through the door with deep black fur and a maw with gleaming, bloodied teeth broke through right after. Dorian's hands clenched around the splintery piece of wood when the mabari squeezed through the opening door and gave a delighted bark.

»Squiffy?« Dorian whispered, his tongue bristling against the name as usual. The mabari barked again, jumping up against him as he always did when greeting the mage. For once Dorian didn't mind and the saliva already drizzling down on his torn shirt felt like a blessing. A bulky figure stooped to get through the door, horns and all and Dorian had never felt so happy while a mabari was slobbering all over his robes.

»Hey there, Kadan.« Bull cooed, as if he wasn't covered in blood head to toe. Dorian flung himself towards Bull, clinging onto him, while a sob clawed its way out of his throat that sounded suspiciously like _amatus_. Squiffy barked happily and _pushed_ his head into Dorian's legs.

Bull quickly made his way over, just in time for Dorian to sag against his chest.

»You came for me,« Dorian said, as if speaking the words out loud would make this realer than the deliriant fantasy it surely must be.

»You think they could've stopped me, Kadan?« Bull murmured tilting Dorian's head upwards to press a kiss onto Dorian's chapped lips.

Dorian clutched his fingers tightly into Bull's skin. »But how did you find me?« he breathed.

»Squiffy helped when beating the shit out of 'Vints didn't help.« Bull grinned and patted his mabari's massive head. Squiffy barked in agreement. »He traced you here.«

Dorian took a deep breath.

»Hate to break the moment, Chief,« Krem's voice came from somewhere behind them. »but it's about to get real fun in here and I'd hate for you to miss it.« Armor was clanking behind him and Krem whooped before adding onto the clamour with his mace.

»We're in Tevinter, he shouldn't _be_ here,« Dorian hissed.

»He insisted, and besides,« Bull shrugged as a sickening crunch and Krem's laughter came from behind him. »what are they gonna do, _bleed_ on him?«

»You're impossible, all of you,« Dorian laughed and it freed the last remnants of darkness from his heart.

»Let's get you out of here, Kadan.« Bull grinned, shouldering his warhammer, and sliding his free hand into Dorian's. Dorian's other hand went to Bull's belt, unsheathing the dagger the Tal-Vashoth kept there.

He smiled grimly, raising the dagger. »I'm ready to leave this place.«

* * *

Once upon a time, years before now, Bull would have been able to hide the pain and discomfort from Dorian, but not now, not when they had been together for the better part of 25 years. Bull had been hurt on his most recent mission with the Chargers. It hadn't been the worst hit he'd ever taken, but Bull wasn't the indestructible warrior he had once been, not with his sixtieth nameday looming on the horizon.

  
The unspoken truth hung heavy between them in their little retreat; Bull wouldn't bounce back this time. It had been one bruise, one break too many and now all he could hope for was getting used to the pain. It would never heal completely, would never be whole again.  
He wouldn't be going back to the Chargers.

  
Dorian sat beside Bull and laid his hand on his knee, the one that's been shit for years, heating his palms to soothe the ache in there  
»Still remember the first time you did that.« Bull murmured and Dorian smiled despite the bitter taste Bull's pain always left on his tongue.

»I'd been thinking about offering for weeks, but I, ah … didn't know if it was appropriate.« Dorian chuckled, looking back with a peculiar fondness on the tightly wound knot of angst and uncertainty he had been back then when it had come to anything concerning the Bull back then.

  
»I figured you were.«

  
»No, you didn't.« Dorian chastised the Iron Bull, rolling his eyes.

  
»Course I did, saw it coming. I was prepared when you finally worked up the courage.« Bull chuckled and Dorian playfully shoved his shoulder with his free hand. Bull wrapped his arm around Dorian's shoulder, still laughing deeply.

  
»You ever see this coming?« Dorian asked, cheek leaning against Bull's shoulder, hand idly stroking along the gnarled skin of Bull's leg. »us still being together, so many years after everything?«

  
Dorian twisted his head to look up at Bull, resting his head on Bull's chest, and Bull was smirking down at him as if he was about to say he knew from the first time he picked up Dorian's silky underthings from his floor in that damp little room in Skyhold. But then the Iron Bull shook his head, leaning down to rest his forehead against Dorian's. »'M still not quite sure how that happened, but I'm damn happy it did.«

  
Dorian hid his grin by cuddling into Bull's side.

  
»I was thinking,« Bull said into the silence of the late autumn night. »maybe I'll get another mabari to keep me company while you're away making the world a better place.«

  
Dorian made a content noise at the back of his throat. It'd be great weight off his chest, knowing that Bull wouldn't be on his own. Since Squiffy took a fatal blow, Bull hadn't talked about getting another one. Dorian remembered that night, when he'd come to the villa and there was a distinct lack of claws skittering across the tiled floor of their villa, no giant lump of fur and tongue coming to greet him.

He had found Bull sitting on the balcony, staring off into the distance, not even looking up as Dorian sat down beside him.  
»Yes,« Bull said thoughtfully. »an old one, who fought well, gave much and deserves a nice time.«

»Like you amatus.« Dorian whispered against Bull's neck.

* * *

Then, in 65 Dragon, Dorian came home – his real home, not the two-room apartment in the heart of Minrathous were he collapsed for a few hours after debating all day – and there was the tell-tale scratching of claws on the floor, and he smiled, even if it meant he was going to be covered in spit any moment now. It was a testimony to his worn out _everything_ that it took him a moment to realize that something was off.

Yes, there were claws on tiles – except there were so many.

As if on cue, three mabari – two full grown and one puppy – burst around the corner, greeting him enthusiastically. He recognized the graying with the limp as Herbert and just sighed fondly before patting the others.

»I see Bull got you some friends, Herbert.« he told the graying mabari. Despite not knowing him, both of Herbert's new friends »You're all very terrible guard dogs, you know that?«

The dogs happily barked at him. Dorian squeezed past them and into the kitchen, suddenly facing a fennec sitting on the counter.

Dorian froze. So did the fennec.

Scratches from elsewhere in the room distracted him from the furry creature desecrating his kitchen counter, and he looked around the room counting animals in growing disbelief.

»Bull?« he yelled through the rooms. The hastened, uneven step of the retired warrior came from the sitting room as his boots scuffed along the tiles.

»Kadan, you're early!« Bull boasted, turning around the corner. Dorian raised an eyebrow in disbelief, gesturing around him. »I, uh, adopted some more animals in need.« Bull explained.

»I noticed.« Dorian said, raising a practised eyebrow.

»But look, Kadan,« Bull said, bending over to scoop up one of the puppies frolicking near the sofa. He turned to reveal a small eyepatch over his left eye. »We match,« Bull exclaimed, grinning ear to ear.

Dorian took a moment to stay annoyed before he felt everything melt away as he walked across the room to pull this ridiculous man down by the collar of one of the ridiculous patterned shirts he took to wearing after ditching the harness for good. He kissed him, still not knowing what to do with all the love he held for this impossible man.

A distinctive high-pitched squeal broke their reunion kiss.

»Was that a nug?« Dorian growled against Bull's lips.

Bull gave him a sheepish smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's the parcs and rec scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PlGxCRPR8GU)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Aaaaand [here's the tumblr](http://musiquetta.tumblr.com/) where I take prompts and such.


End file.
